Coronary heart disease (CHD) is one of the most frequent fatal illnesses and is on a rising trend. Examination of the coronary arteries with contrast means using x-ray imaging, known as coronary angiography, can be used for the diagnosis of coronary heart disease using a heart catheter. This method simultaneously makes it possible to treat coronary arteries with what is known as a balloon catheter (PTCA) with/and without Stentt inserts (mostly a wire mesh expansion). This diagnosis and therapy is undertaken at a cardiac catheterization unit (LHK). This type of cardiac catheterization unit is known from the brochure “AXIOM Artis dFC and AXIOM Artis dBC” from Siemens Medical Solutions, Order No.:A91100-M1400-B151-1-7600, print reference CC 64151 WS 05035 and is shown as an example in FIG. 1. The LHK features a biplane, schematically-represented x-ray diagnosis device 1 with two C-arms 2 and 3 at the ends of each of which x-ray emitters 4 and 5 as well as opposite them in a known way x-ray detectors 6, for example flat detectors, are accommodated. Furthermore the x-ray diagnostic device 1 is provided with a patient support table 8. To observe the examination a monitor holder or monitor traffic light 9 with in this example four monitors 10 is provided. A normal LHK however features six displays in the examination room.
In an adjacent control room there is an operating console 11 for communication with the system for the purposes of controlling C-arms 2 and 3, for generating the images and for processing them. Usually an operating console 11 is provided with two displays in the control room of an LHK.